Handling of silicon wafers is critical to the IC manufacturing process. Any physical damage to the wafers will of course decrease the chip yield, which is a prime factor for the profitability of the manufacturing operation. Contamination of the wafer by particulate or other contaminants will also lead to a decreased yield.
The desire to shield the wafers from contaminants has led to the development and use of SMIF pods in the semiconductor Industry. The SMIF pods allow wafers to be transported in a sealed environment so that they are not exposed to ambient air.
Once the SMIF pods reach their destination, they must be opened, and the wafer boat inside must be placed in position for the desired process operation. If the unloading and positioning operation is performed manually, the wafers are subjected to the usual risk of damage from mishandling as well as increased exposure to contamination.
Nowhere in the prior art has there been disclosed a machine which will automatically unload a SMIF pod and position the wafers contained therein so as to be ready for the next process operation, and then reload the wafers when the process step is completed.